Heiße Nächte
by T-Rex Nyu-chan
Summary: Hueco Mundo parecía ser un lugar muy duro y frio para Kuchiki Rukia, hasta que conoció el calor de Las Noches.
1. Schützen

Summary: Hueco Mundo parecía ser un lugar muy duro y frio para Kuchiki Rukia, hasta que conoció el calor de Las Noches.  
Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece… Ni me pertenecerá aunque me entregue al mismísimo Kubo Tite-sama :okay:  
Advertencias: Posibles errores de gramática y puntuación. ¡Ah! y es leemon (vayan a buscar algodones) (? Un poco de OoC, quizás.

**Heiße Nächte**

**_Noche 1.  
_  
**_"Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar,  
Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear"_**_  
-Porta  
_**

_**Schützen** _

Nervioso te revolviste el pelo, ¿cómo habías podido ser tan inútil?  
La bronca forma un nudo en tu garganta y no te deja respirar bien, vas y volves recorriendo como un león intranquilo el piso del edificio. Los recuerdos se cuelan en tu memoria, ella golpeándote y tú reaccionas iracundo, ella en tu espalda dirigiéndote a un lugar y tú te dejas conducir, ella animándote de nuevo. Alentándote a que prometas proteger a tus amigos, a que confíes en ti y en tu fuerza. Y esa arrogante pero hermosa sonrisa, tan vanidosa y erguida, mirándote con orgullo, ella que logra sacar lo bueno de ti, ella quien había parado tu lluvia. Y ella a quien habías jurado por tu alma proteger.  
Le habías fallado, eres un inútil, no pudiste hacer nada, no lo viste venir, tan rápido que un relámpago te parecía lento. Fue un segundo que la shinigami grito preocupada por ti y luego ese condenado arrancar la hirió, ni si quiera tuvo consideración, supo desde un primer momento que ella era la más frágil y aun así la ataco.  
Y ahora apretas tus puños te acercas al cuerpo inconsciente de la morena y la observas, triste, desesperado, perdido, iracundo, nervioso y sobre todo preocupado.  
No te importa nadie, solo quedabas tú y el extenuado cuerpo lesionado ella, solo tus ojos perdidos en un mar de sensaciones y otro par cerrados compungidos por un agudo dolor, solo unas palabras dichas que ahora estaban rotas.

― "Hazte fuerte"... Quien te lo dijo no la pudiste proteger... De nuevo.― Piensas para ti mismo.

Es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa y no te lo perdonaras, ni a ti ni al otro condenado arrancar, esa escoria te las va a pagar. No dejarías rastro del reatsu de esa basura, lo despedazarías y cobrarías venganza.

― Grimmjow.― Susurraste con odio y bronca como si quisieras escupir aquel nombre.

_― __¡Despedacemos a ese maldito Ichigo! __― _Profirió esa voz sádica que tanto conocías- _¡Mira lo que le hizo a la reina! La destrozo, casi la pierdes.__― _Te susurro enloqueciéndote.

Sabes muy bien que quiere esa voz, sabes perfectamente que es lo que pretende el.

― _¡Vamos Ichigo! Tu quieres vengarte y yo quiero pelear ¡Es__ un gran trato! ― _Clamo en sorna.

― No...― Dijiste recio.

OoO

Entras a tu cuarto ofuscado y cierras la puerta detrás con fuerza, te echas a la cama.  
No, no es uno de esos malhumores matutinos que te agarraban por tus rayes de adolescente, no. Tienes bronca, impotencia y te sientes un completo imbécil.  
Si no fuera por Inoue la shinigami estaría... No quieres ni imaginarlo. Ahora si estas en deuda con esa muchacha, a quien no pudiste agradecerle como se debía porque estabas tan abstraído en tus broncas, luego se lo agradecerías, eso no era el principal problema.  
Pero si ella no hubiera llegado a tiempo o si no fuera posible curarla, golpeas colérico la pared y no pudiste evitar maldecir al tiempo.

Escuchas que tocan tu puerta pero lo ignoras como si no quisieras ver a nadie, un rato después la puerta se abre. Es ella, está en su gigai y su reatsu esta estable, parece estar completamente sana, eso te alivio. Su rostro esta ceñudo mirándote fijamente.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Preguntas frio escondiendo tus preocupaciones.

Ella entra sin decir nada cerrando la puerta tras sí misma.

― Idiota. ― Susurro en una punta aun sosteniendo la mirada.

― ¡Deja de verme así! ― Exclamas alzando la voz con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

― ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ― Contesta de la misma forma, siempre te hace la contra.― ¿¡A que viene esa cara de imbécil!

Ella siempre te desafía con esos aires de orgullosa, haciendo honor a su noble apellido, se irgue con aires de altivez y esa mirada de seriedad. Como sabiendo que tiene la razón, cuestionando tus hechos.

― ¡Casi mueres y es por mi culpa! ― Gritas, odias que te mire así porque esta vez sí es tu culpa.

Te acercas a ella imponiendo tu altura, que es obviamente más que la de ella al igual que tu musculatura, tratando de intimidarla o eso es lo que crees. Pero ella te hace frente y te mira a los ojos, entrecerrando los suyos con rivalidad.

― No, no lo es. ― Susurra mientras se voltea dándote la espalda.― ¿¡Porque tu... ― Insiste pero tú no puedes mas.

No puedes contener la ira, al no poder protegerla, el desasosiego que te causo verla herida, y esos sentimientos desconocidos que te embargan el alma, haciéndote flaquear en los asuntos y aspectos que se traten ella.  
La interrumpes a último momento de la frase, rodeándola por la cintura con tus brazos, apretándola fuerte como si ella estuviera desapareciendo de un momento a otro y apoyas tu frente sobre el pequeño hombro. Sientes como se estremece y se lo toma por sorpresa pero no hace nada ni para detenerte, ni tampoco para corresponderte.

― I... Ichigo. ― Murmura sorprendida suspirando cada silaba de tu nombre y sientes como la carne se te hace de gallina.

― ¿Acaso no entiendes Rukia? ― Le susurras al oído mientras depositas besos espontáneos en el cuello.― Quiero protegerte...

Ella se intenta girar para responderte pero no dejas que se mueva, sin alguna duda atacas ansioso sus labios tan suaves como carnosos. Apenas es un pequeño rose pero se siente muy bien, piensas que por primera vez el Ichigo arisco y serio que tanto te había costado hacer se caería a mil pedazos... Ella siempre logra sacar nuevas cosas de ti.  
Sigue sin corresponderte te mira sorprendida y no hace nada, tu prosigues envolviendo los tersos y jugosos belfos, atrayéndola más a ti, pegándola a tu cuerpo y sientes asombrosas sensaciones que no habías experimentado antes... Ella siempre origina nuevas experiencias en ti.  
De repente ella comienza a moverse, cerrando lentamente sus parpados y guiando una mano temblorosa hacia tu mejilla, sus movimientos son vigilados por tus entrecerrados ojos, decides tomarla por la cintura y girarla quedando enfrentados rompiendo el mágico contacto solo por unos segundos, que te parecen infernalmente eternos.  
La miras a los ojos, de ese color enigmático entre índigo u obispo y te pierdes en ellos.

― Ichigo. ― Su voz te saca del hechizo de sus orbes.

Sin pensarlo por una segunda vez le robas sus labios pero ella esta vez te corresponde y eso lo hace más placentero y más intimo. Saboreas su cavidad húmeda recorriendo cada blando rincón, experimentando y memorizando aquellos tentadores lugares en donde le provocas suspiros al rozarlos, sumerges tu lengua a modo de prueba y ella gime suavecito pero complacida.

Disfrutas cada segundo, cada instante, cada roce haciéndose infernalmente recóndito y pasional. Tu cuerpo al parecer en revolución comienza a funcionar a base de instintos conduciéndolos a ambos hacia tu lecho en donde la recuestas delicadamente. Sus manos ansiosas viajan a tu nuca donde sus uñas se hunden deleitándote, es una sensación exquisita y se lo demuestras gimiendo roncamente sobre sus labios.

Tus manos sedientas de piel buscan recovecos por donde infiltrase y contactar con la suavidad ya dicha, por debajo de la ropa (que comienza a sentirse molesta). Recorres su cintura, imprimiendo cada centímetro lentamente, memorizando la sensación que te provoca para cuando este lejos y extrañaras su jodida alma (que aun asi te encanta).  
Te vuelve loco, todo en ella te lleva a la locura. Sus ojos entrecerrados de ese místico color, ¿es zafiro?, como un lápiz azul egipcio, como el infinito mar, o ¿es obispo? Como la noche de tu _ciudad,_ como las violetas en primavera; su piel suave, tersa y blanquecina tanto como la más pura nube, con ese perfume a hierbas frescas y jazmines; su boca, húmeda, cálida, placentera y esos belfos, carmesís y carnosos que juegan contigo y el lascivo recorrer de su lengua traviesa; y más que nada su personalidad, su contextura aparenta fragilidad, pero por algo dicen "no juzgues un libro por su portada", porque tiene el peor de los temperamentos, _ella se dobla más nunca se rompe,_ eso te encanta de ella no es para nada una muchacha común y aburrida, de esas que lloran, chillan y se quejan, no es un señorita, ella es una shinigami. Ella no es aburrida y común, ella es fuerte, decidida, es la luna que brilla tras las nubes grises, ella es tu luz y por eso es tu necesidad.  
No sabes cuando fue que te perdiste tan profundo en tu pensamientos pero ahora que eres consciente (y es una manera de decir porque eres preso de tu propia necesidad, la necesidad de estar junto a ella, de sentirla más cercana y de demostrarle cuanto la precisas), te encuentras despojándola de su ultimo "estorbo". Y ella no dice nada porque también eso quiere, no, porque eso necesita, y es que aunque se hagan los idiotas desde la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos tuvieron esa necesidad de sentirse cerca. Como si fuera el encuentro de dos apasionados amantes que no se veían hace mucho tiempo, y eso no sonaba tan loco porque si esta no podría ser su última vida, tampoco debía ser la primera y algo te dice que no era la primera vez que sus almas se conocían.

Recorres su cuello con tu boca, rozando tu lengua contra la piel, bajas a la clavícula y luego te mueves a unos de sus pechos. Tan redondo, tan blanco, tan pequeño y tan _perfecto, _llevas tu mano izquierda hasta el otro montículo, y lo palpas, es tan suave y frágil, ella solloza cuando deslizas accidentalmente uno de tus sobre su rosa y erguido botón, y entonces comienzas presionar la zona. Tu boca atrapa al otro pecho desatendido, ella arquea su espalda y gime tu nombre tan sensual que pierdes la poca cordura que te había quedado.

Te hundes en ella y ella gimotea, en voz baja porque no quiere arruinar el momento molestando a los demás, porque ese es un momento entre ustedes dos y nadie, nadie más.

Y se funden en un vaivén ínfimo, ardiente y pasional, que a cada momento se hace más frenético. Llegando a su límite en donde ambos se convulsionan y se hace imposible seguir el ritmo, culminando en el famoso orgasmo. Que es jodidamente tan enloquecedor y placentero.

Unos minutos después, caes sobre ella y escondes tu rostro entre el cuello de ella oliendo su perfume.  
No tienes palabras para describir el acto, simplemente sabes que la necesitas, necesitas su cuerpo y más que nada su alma, no quieres que se aleje nunca de tu lado y que por todos los shinigamis de la Soul Society no le pase nunca nada, porque si le llegase a pasar algo, no podrías volver a ser el mismo, serias un cuerpo con un alma muerta. Por eso juras _protegerla por siempre,_ pero no se lo dices porque eso provocara una discusión y no deseas eso en estos momentos._  
_  
― ¡Oi! ― Irrumpe en silencio su voz ronca pero femenina.

― ¿Mmm? ― Pronuncias a penas levantando un poco tu cabeza.

― ¡Eres pesado! ― Reprocha sonando enojada. Sueltas una leve carcajada, a pesar de todo ella siempre opondría esa loca personalidad.

― ¡Que molesta eres! ― Te quejas sonando molesto, pero en realidad no lo estas.

Te tiras pesado al otro lado de la cama, con cansancio pero sintiendo un pequeño vacio. Y entonces sin pensarlo tomas un brazo de ella y la acuestas sobre ti.

― ¡¿Qué haces? ― Como siempre reclama.

― Disfrutando de estos escasos momentos, enana. ― Tomas su rostro y la besas dulcemente, acariciando su espalda.

― Baka, baka ― Susurra enterrándose en tu pecho y tú la abrazas.

-.-.-.-

N/A: ¡Al fin termine! Cinco páginas sé que es poco, por lo menos para mí, pero mi señora inspiración va y viene como Rukia u.u  
Pero bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo de un nuevo mini fic que se me ocurrió. La idea es ver la saga Hueco Mundo desde su lado hot y con Rukia :megusta:  
Es una idea muy alocada pero bueno, no soy normal y mucho menos mi salud psicológica esta bien (?) Asi que veremos a Rukia con distintos personajes, planeo hacer leemon en todos los capítulos con distintos personajes :pervertidamodeon:  
Aun no sé cuantos capítulos ha de tener el fic, pero sé que van a ser pocos y supongo que no van a ser muy largos.  
Bueno, no estoy muy insatisfecha como me quedo el capitulo pero ustedes dirán, esta capitulo lo hice con la ayuda de una amiga, Airi-chan, a ella la verán bastante porque nos ayudamos mucho :D. Gracias por tu ayuda.  
Whatever, dicho todo y creo que no me olvido de nada, me voy

Se despide: Riko-chan

"No hay comentarios tontos... Solo tontos que comentan."

"I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you."

"No vale la pena vivir sin un buen motivo por el cual morir"

"...I lust for everything about you"

"Cada día que se llenó con tu sonrisa. Años que valieron la pena pasaron demasiado rápido. Al cabo de una conversación ligera y una cara graciosa, no pudimos decir el adiós..."

"La felicidad no es perfecta, pero la gente se encapricha con que lo es. Por eso nunca alcanza a hacerlo"

"The Rain Drags Black Sun Down_**… **_But the Rain Dried by White Moon_**"**_

-Copy & paste mode off-


	2. Vergessen

Summary: Hueco Mundo parecía ser un lugar muy duro y frio para Kuchiki Rukia, hasta que conoció el calor de Las Noches.  
Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite Kubo (Y yo le pertenezco a Rukia, digo, digo a Ichigo)  
Advertencias: Posibles errores de gramática y puntuación (Tengo una pequeña obsesión con la comas). ¡Ah! y es leemon (vayan a buscar algodones) Spoliers 238 capitulo del manga.

**Heiße Nächte**

**Noche 2.**

"_Yo, que te di todas mis noches a vos, sin lamentos ni reproches.  
Te di, en las noches y los días, mis mejores melodías  
en las olas más tremendas de mi vida.  
Yo te espero todavía, yo creo que el olvido es una fantasía.  
Y así, destinado a padecerte sigo loco como siempre,  
inventando lo que sea para verte."  
__**-Tan Bionica**_

**_Vergessen_**

La ves con sus ojos tristes, preocupados, tensos, queriendo saltar hacia él, queriendo abrazarlo y protegerlo del mal, decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo que decía cierto "shinigami comandante" no era verdad, que su amiga estaría bien, que ella no era una traicionera. Pero sin embargo tú la detienes, porque si lo hace no solo será un gran error, si no que algo adentro tuyo te picará y dolerá. Así que la tomas del hombro y la conduces hasta la puerta Senkaimon, ella no opone resistencia, pero sin embargo esos ojos de tristeza no se van, y te duele verla asi, porque ella es _demasiado_importante para ti, tanto que juraste por tu alma salvarla y protegerla.

La quieres tanto que cada vez que se va a arriesgar su alma, sientes que con ella el oxigeno se va, la quieres desde el primer momento en que la viste, cuando eras un pequeño perro sucio que trataba de sobrevivir en una ciudad llena de feroces lobos y ella aprecio brillando como una estrella en un cielo negro y con aires de nobleza.  
Ella es el fuego que en una noche de invierno encontraste por casualidad, porque ella encendió en ti un rayo de esperanza por ser algo más que un perro sucio. Ella fue la que te impulso a anhelar la gloria para honorificar a tus amigos perdidos y dejar en ridículo a todos aquellos que los habían hecho sufrir, y, entonces fue en ese momento en que te diste cuenta que la querías. Que la querías, como más que un amigo y querías cada centímetro de su piel y cada polémico rasgo de su personalidad.

No, estás equivocado, no la querías… _La amabas y la necesitas_, lo hiciste desde un primer momento, lo haces ahora y lo harás siempre _hasta quizás por cinco vidas mas._

Y lo más preciosamente nostálgico, fue que por un tiempo en tu vida fue tuya, ella te pertenecía a ti y a nadie más, su cuerpo, su mente, su _alma._ Eran como dos adolescentes enamorados y descontrolados por sus hormonas, disfrutando cada segundo a su lado pero entonces; entonces el primer obstáculo en sus vidas los separo. Pero no fue culpa de aquel obstáculo, si hubieras sido valiente, si hubieras pensado en ella, si hubieras entendido que aquel día, cuando fue corriendo a pedirte un consejo tenias que tomarla en brazos y besarla apasionadamente para no dejarla ir, en vez de pensar erróneamente que lo mejor para ella era que se aleje de ti, quizás aun en estos momentos seria tuya, quizás no estuvieras como ahora extrañando y amando lo que definitivamente nunca vas a recuperar.

OoO

Sabes que no estás en tu mejor estado, sabes que el alcohol es ahora dueño de tu cuerpo y tu mente, sabes que estás a punto de cometer un error.  
Pero lo ignoras, porque asi eres tú, borracho e impulsivo.

Aceptaste la propuesta que te hicieron Matsumoto Rangiku e Izuru Kira de ir al bar esa noche para despejar el estrés de todo lo pasado en el mundo humano (Referido a Inoue Orihime, arrancars y posible guerra).  
Todo había comenzado tranquilo pero luego de una competencia de fondo blanco fue cuando todo se torno a volverse aburrido, ya que el imbécil de Kira sucumbió ante el alcohol y se quedo dormido, y vaya a saber donde había quedado Rangiku (De un momento a otro había desaparecido ¿habría usado shumpo en el éxtasis de la borrachera?... No lo sabía).  
Entonces una escueta y desequilibrada idea se te había cruzado por la cabeza_"Visitar a Rukia para revivir viejos momentos"_, no sonaba tan mal a tus oídos tapados por el alcohol. Ademas si no había malentendido a su capitán (y hermano mayor de la susodicha), él no estaría en su casa por unos asuntos que ni recordabas y tampoco te interesaba.  
Quien te interesa esta sola y quizás con suerte en tus mismas condiciones…

Cuando menos te diste cuenta llegaste a la casa, y entraste si problemas. Ahora, que te encontrabas en un fugaz momento consiente te das cuenta de que estas parado en el medio del patio de la mansión Kuchiki y por suerte la habitación de la persona que buscabas no esta a mas que unos cuantos metros, y, para tu suerte, la puerta que miraba hacia el patio estaba abierta; asi que a paso atropellado pero veloz avanzas hasta el lugar, y escondido la ves. Se esta cambiando las ropas simplemente para acostarse, tú la asechas como un felino a su presa ansiando el momento en saborearla, justo en momento en que vas a "atacarla" ella se percata de tu presencia pero antes de que te descubra, la puerta de su habitación que estaba del lado de adentro, suena en golpes suaves.

―Pase. ―Responde firme con voz áspera pero suave a la vez.

― Señorita Kuchiki-san, el señor Kuchiki-san a llegado a su destino. ―La voz suave y femenina de una sirvienta le comunica la información, bajando un poco su cabeza mostrando respeto.

―Ah… ― Susurra levemente ― Puedes retirarte...

―Señorita Kuchiki-san…

― Por favor no me llames, dime Rukia. ― Interrumpe suave y con una sonrisa.―Demasiado formal, no me gusta…

― Esta bien Señorita Ku… Rukia-sama. ― Se corrige. Ella sonríe otra vez, con una hermosa sonrisa, que hace brillar sus ojos, tintar de rosa sus mejillas y la ves tan embelesado que casi caes pero logras recuperarte antes de hacerlo. ― Duerma bien por favor…

― Gracias, igualmente.- Responde mientras la alejarse.

Aun no se percata de que estas ahí, y eso no sabes si es bueno o malo, pero poco te importa porque ha empezado a quitarse el kimono que llevaba puesto. Sigues el recorrido de la caída de la ropa hasta su cintura, apreciando su fina, estrecha y cremosa piel de la espalda, su pequeña cintura que estás seguro que puede rodearla perfectamente con ambas manos.  
Y comienzas a caminar, pero en realidad no eres tu si no tu instinto, tu hambre y tu sed de tocar esa piel tan tersa, de volver a los viejos tiempos cuando podías poseerla cuando se te daba la gana y en cualquier lugar.  
Ella aun no se advierte de que estas detrás ella, parece estar muy sumida en sus pensamientos. Hasta que la atrapas y la rodeas de atrás por la cintura, hundes tu rostro en su bruñido y perfumado cuello. Una sensación de confort te recorre todo el cuerpo como un descargue eléctrico que te remonta al pasado.

_Hace tiempo, cuando todo era más facil para ti, cuando estaban en la academia Shino de Artes Espirituales. Se habían cumplido casi cinco meses desde que estaban allí, y también desde que su relación había pasado a ser algo mas, desde aquella vez en que el ultimo de sus amigos había fallecido de la manera más cruel, esa noche habían encontrado apoyo en sus cuerpos, en caricias prohibidas y besos mojados._

_Habías terminado una clase y con impaciencia la buscaste, no la habías visto desde hace dos noches, es que la jodida academia ocupaba demasiado tiempo para ambos. Y estabas desesperado y loco por volver a verla._  
_No pasó mucho hasta que la encontraste, justo salía de una clase, entonces no esperaste más y la tomaste del brazo antes de que te dijera algo, caminaste hasta encontrar un salón vacio y se metieron ahí (o tu lo hiciste por ambos)._

_― ¿¡Renji!? ― Exclama ella en señal de queja por su abrupto comportamiento._

_― ¿Qué esperas? me estas absteniendo hace dos días Rukia, ¡Dos días! ― Proclamas con molestia._

_― Tú sabes bien de nuestras obligaciones idiota, no me vengas con tus estúpidos reclamos. ― Responde un tanto indignada. ― Ahora dejame ir tengo obligaciones…_

_Pero entonces antes de que se vaya la tomas de la cintura, la sientas en una mesa y la acorralas en una pared._

_― Ya te lo dije, dos días Rukia… Me las vas pagar._

_― Te le acercas y pegas tu cuerpo, mirándola siempre a los ojos_.

_―Re… Re… ¡Renji! ― Titubea sonrojada, tu ríes mientras cierras las distancias con un beso._

_Un beso que se hace largo, intenso y pasional, ella pasa las manos abrazando a tu cuello apretándote mas, tú la abrazas por la cintura y la aprietas también._  
_Piensas que cada segundo con ella es infinito, que tu alma esta completa y las heridas de tu corazón sanan._

_― ¡Baka! ― Susurra sacándote de tus pensamientos._

_Tu sonríes y como respuesta muerdes su labio inferior, ella suspira suave y entierra sus uñas en tu nuca. Te tu boca comienza a moverse sedienta, por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello donde lo muerdes y lames hasta quedar rojo._

_Desnudas la primera parte de su uniforme, tus manos acarician la piel expuesta acentuándose en sus senos, masajeándolos y apretándolos, ella gime en tu oído. Lo disfrutas tanto que podrías hacerlo por semanas, o mejor dicho toda la vida._

_Ella vuelve a interrumpirte quitando la banda con la que te atas el pelo, arrancando un par de pelos de camino, te quejas un poco y ella ríe, la miras a los ojos y sabes que no fue accidental, piensas decirle algo pero antes que lo hagas ella te roba un beso, tu como un idiota caes ante sus encantos y lo correspondes._

_Porque asi es ella y asi eres tú, siempre te pudo y siempre te va a poder, la deseas por su conflictiva y explosiva personalidad, te atrae que ella siempre se salga con la suya, pero hay algo que es lo que te hace amarla es manera de sentirla inalcanzable, ya que aunque la tengas temes perderla. Y ese miedo hace que doblegues tu orgullo y caigas redondo a sus pies._

_Cuando vuelves a la realidad, sus manos comienzan a acariciarte el pecho mientras te quita la ropa._

_― Pervertida. ― Le susurras con picardía._

_Ella ríe un poco y muerde tu cuello, eso último hace que desaparezca la poca cordura que te queda, asi que de manera salvaje la despojas de su ropa restante y haces lo mismo con la tuya. Tomas sus piernas que te incitan a fundir tu intimidad en la de ella y sin delicadeza lo haces, a respuesta de esto ella gime larga y fuerte tu nombre, en tu oído._

_Entonces comienzas un vaivén frenético, que a cada minuto se hace más pasional y más rápido, a cada minuto se siente más estrecho y húmedo. Dadas esas condiciones tratas de aguantar lo más posible, hasta que la intimidad de la fémina comienza a contraerse y eso desencadena en una convulsión placentera._

_Luego de unos minutos te recargas en su hombro y cierras tus ojos, mientras inhalas y exhalas lentamente._

Un corto grito te saca de tus vacilaciones.  
La muchacha que tienes bajo tus brazos se sobresalta y ahí es cuando recuerdas a donde estas, "vuelves al presente".

No piensas con claridad, estas abrumado por el recuerdo e impulsado por el alcohol, sabes que no piensas claramente pero aun asi procedes con tus acciones

El perfume de ella llena tus pulmones, la piel de ella blanca, cálida y tersa hace que despierten todos tus sentidos, los recuerdos llenan tu mente y la dominan. Tú comienzas a besarle el cuello, lento, disfrutando la piel. Quieres volver a tenerla, que todo vuelva hacer como antes.

― ¿I…Ichigo? ― Balbucea temerosa pero con un tinte dulce en su voz.

¿Desde cuándo menciona ese nombre con ese tono de voz? ¿Por qué piensa que es él y no eres tú? ¿Cuándo te cambio por él? ¿Por qué te cambio por él? ¿Y que era de él que había dado todo de sí para estar con ella?

― Oi Ichigo ¿Qué haces aca? Es peligroso idiota. ― Comenta ruda pero sigue esa dulzura al hablar.

No, no es ella la que te alejo te alejo de sí misma, fue culpa de ese idiota engreído, de ese asqueroso nombre que pronunciaba con tanta dulzura y emoción, que le hacía brillar los ojos y sonreír como una tonta.  
Fue todo culpa de él y su maldito clon del pasado en versión azabache.

Tienes bronca e ira, gruñes y la aprietas entre tus brazos.

― ¡Auch! ¡Ichigo idiota estas lastimándome! ― Clama ella mientras se mueve escandalosa. Tú la sigues apretando y muerdes su cuello. ― ¡Oi! ¿¡Que carajos te pasa idiota!? ¡No seas tan salvaje! ―

De un movimiento brusco ella se suelta. Pero queda pálida ante la imagen que ve, se endurece y por un par de minutos no dice nada.

― ¡Re… Renji! ―Tartamudea atónita, no puede decir nada. Se apresura a taparse con la ropa que había dejado caer.

Las acciones se sienten como un baldazo de agua, la ira se cala por tus huesos.

― ¡Rukia! ― Chillas desesperado, mientras sientes como el corazón se rompe ¿A caso quiere decir que solo por ser tu no tiene que verla asi? ― ¡Yo ya te he visto asi y en peor estado!

― ¿Qué… Que te pasa Renji? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué haces a esta hora? ―

― ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué lo elegiste a él en vez de a mí!? ― La muchacha parpadea y no entiende a lo que te refieres. ― ¿¡No ves que ese idiota de Ichigo nos separo!? ― Clamas en alta voz y das unas sacadas a ella pero ella se tira hacia atrás, tu la sigues y la acorralas en una pared. ― ¡Ese idiota y ese Shiba te alejaron de mi!

― Renji, estas borracho. ― Murmura un tanto triste, preocupada y asustada.

― ¡No estoy borracho! ― Te acercas peligrosamente a su boca. ― Es solo que… Te amo Rukia, te amo. ― Le balbuceas y ella abre sus ojos sorprendida.

― Renji… Yo… ―Tartamudea en voz baja agachando su cabeza.

― Volvamos a los viejos tiempos Rukia, donde tú eras mía y yo… Yo estaba feliz. ― Haces una pausa expectante, ella aun sigue cabizbaja. ― Por favor… Podemos ser felices y dejar a todos los idiotas atrás. ―

Un silencio se hace por unos minutos, ella aun no contesta, tu reposas tu frente en la de ella.

― Renji tienes que irte…― Ordena gélida haciendo honor a su apellido.

― ¡No! Rukia te amo, por favor. ―

Ella te interrumpe con voz alta y te mira a los ojos, ves que hay un par de lagrima traicioneras que luchan por escaparse y escurrirse por su mejilla.

― Lo siento Renji… Yo, ya no correspondo a ese sentimiento… Hace un largo tiempo que deje de hacerlo. ―

― ¿¡Fue por ese Kaien Shiba no!? ― El nombre aquel te causaba asco.

― ¡No te atrevas a insultarlo! ― Exclama altiva y seria.

― ¡Rukia no seas idiota! ¡El fue…―

Una vez mas no pudiste terminar la oración, ella interrumpió

― ¡Basta Renji! ― Grita cansada. ― No quiero que peleemos, eres muy importante para mi. Me acompañaste siempre, estuviste a mi lado también, fuiste, eres y serás un amigo de confianza, una vez fuimos algo mas pero eso a llegado a su fin… ― Dice mientras se le quiebra la voz. Unos minutos después te abraza. ― Por favor no me falles. ― Te pide en un susurro afligido.

Y ahora te das cuenta, que fuiste tú el que lar perdiste, la perdiste cuando la dejaste ir y desde ahí ella tuvo que valerse por si misma nuevamente. Fue tu culpa no la de ella, no la de Kaien, no la de Ichigo y tampoco la de Byakuya. Solo tuya.

Y por eso estas destinado a padecer su perdida, y aunque intentes formas de volver al pasado no puedes hacerlo.

Correspondes el abrazo para rogarle que te disculpe. Ella te sonríe y te agradece, y dice que tratara que todo vuelva a la normalidad entre ustedes.

OoO

Cuando te informaste de las peligrosas misiones de Hueco Mundo (que ella previamente te suplico que la acompañaras a ayudar a sus amigos), aceptaste inmediatamente.  
Ya que no podías tenerla, y a pesar de lo que ella lo diga no sería lo mismo, preferiste olvidarla. ¿Y que mejor que olvidarla con una par de fieras batallas y quizás la fría muerte?  
Aunque siempre recordarías aquellas veces en los tiempos dorados cuando ambos se amaban.

-.-.-.-

N/A= Tarde bastante, es que tuve demasiados exámenes u.u Estuve tapada y ademas la inspiración parecía morir. Y ya que mañana no hay colegio decidí terminarlo… Bueno creo que en algunas partes esta algo confuso o no me gusta, eso criticaran ustedes. Espero que solo sea una sensación mía… Se me hizo difícil decidir que "chico" le tocaba ahora a Rukia, no soy muy fan del RenRuki los veo como hermanos, me gusta mas el ByaRen e.e Pero dado a que este es un fanfic de Rukia y "sus hombres" me vi obligado a ponerlo (?)  
Y hablando de eso… El capitulo pasado olvide mencionar…  
Como dije en el review, ví que ya mas de una/o no entendió muy bien de lo que se va a tratar, es mi culpa lo admito no me explique bien... Bueno les cuento desde aquí y luego en siguiente capítulo lo volveré a poner... La historia no es IchiRuki, si bien me encanta el IR, la historia trata sobre Rukia y sobre como distintos personajes la ven como uno que otro espada o el mismo Ichigo en este caso... Lo quiere decir que va a haber distintos parings con Rukia, el primero es Ichigo con Rukia, el segundo es Renji con Rukia y el tercero estoy aun en debate con mi mente.  
Aclarado eso, hago otra aclaración, no soy muy responsable con estas cosas, pero este juro solemnemente continuarlo y darle fin (?) No prometo tener los capítulos seguidos por cuestión de tiempo y etc.

Se despide: Riko-chan

"No hay comentarios tontos... Solo tontos que comentan."

"I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you."

"No vale la pena vivir sin un buen motivo por el cual morir"

"...I lust for everything about you"

"Cada día que se llenó con tu sonrisa. Años que valieron la pena pasaron demasiado rápido. Al cabo de una conversación ligera y una cara graciosa, no pudimos decir el adiós..."

"La felicidad no es perfecta, pero la gente se encapricha con que lo es. Por eso nunca alcanza a hacerlo"

"The Rain Drags Black Sun Down_**… **_But the Rain Dried by White Moon_**"**_

-Copy & paste mode off-


	3. Schwindeln

Summary: Hueco Mundo parecía ser un lugar muy duro y frio para Kuchiki Rukia, hasta que conoció el calor de Las Noches.  
Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, pertenece a Tite Kubo.  
Advertencias: Posibles errores de gramática y puntuación. Un poco de OoC, quizás. Este capítulo se presenta la pareja "AaroRuki" (Aaroniero y Rukia)

* * *

**Heiße Nächte**

_**Noche 3.**_

"_It's a beautiful lie.__  
__It's the perfect denial.__  
__Such a beautiful lie to believe in.__  
__So beautiful, beautiful it makes me  
_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
That this is just a game _"  
__**- 30 seconds to mars  
**_

* * *

**Schwindeln**

No lo habías planeado.  
Fue todo idea de ella, fue como si ella fuera un pez gordo y tonto paseándose cerca de una red y tu solo tuviste que moverla para que entre perfecto.

_―Noveno Espada―comenzaste diciendo―. Soy Aroniero Aluler._

_Ella te miro con ilusión, como si te conociera de toda la vida, con una admiración que llenaba sus ojos de brillo, quizás hasta amándote a tal punto que la afición se calaba y recorría sus huesos. _

― _¡¿Eres tu Kaien-dono?!―exclamo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos― ¡Contéstame! ¿Eres Kaien-dono?_

Y entonces una divertida idea cruzo por tu mente. ¿Por qué no? Hueco Mundo era muy aburrido y estaba seguro que luego de que exterminen a todos los intrusos no habría más diversión. Indagar en los recuerdos de aquel "Kaien" e imitar a la perfección todos sus aspectos fue fácil, la mujer cayó redonda creyéndose de que tú eras el verdadero hombre.

Luego de una breve explicación, recién inventada, de cómo es que habías sobrevivido al ataque del hollow. Comenzaste a jugar con ella, sin embargo la misma ni si quiera dudaba en tu verdadera identidad, de hecho hasta creíste que cada minuto pasado se convencía de que era el verdadero.

Tenía un destello tal en los ojos que parecía que la cegaba y eso la hacía una presa fácil. Y es que en realidad te amaba, ella si te amaba porque esos solo irradiaban amor, con locura, con admiración. Entonces no quisiste hacerle ningún daño y pensaste en dejarla huir porque era lo mejor para ese amor.

Un momento. ¡¿Pero qué carajos estaba pensando?!  
¡Ese no eras tú, si no el otro! Era el recuerdo de ese hombre, que se apoderó de tu mente. Te sentiste patético y engañado, nunca habías sentido tal humillación en la vida. Tendrías tú venganza, ¿así que él de en serio apreciaba a esa mujer? Podrías jugar ese juego.

―Kuchiki―te acercaste tanto que podrías sentir el aroma de su perfume, tomaste un mechón de su cabello suavemente y susurraste a su oído―, ¿sabes lo que siempre he querido hacer?

La mujer se estremeció y se sacudió como si quisiera quitársela sorpresa de encima.

―N… No―soltó en un suspiro.

―Tú sí que eres traviesa Kuchiki―y la estrujaste con tus brazos en la cintura contra tu pecho.

No reaccionó, como si cada parte de su cuerpo quedara helada en ese instante, sus piernas temblaron y perdieron la fuerza, te sentaste en el suelo y acomodaste su cuerpo arriba tuyo. Un beso húmedo fue plantado en su cuello, ella suspiró, tembló y pronuncio algo inaudible. Sonreíste esa reacción fue la que esperabas, le plantaste otro beso más arriba y uno más hasta que te topaste con sus enormes ojos. Si en algo coincidían, ese tipo al que habías devorado y tú, eran en que sus orbes tenían un místico color, creíste que si concentraras toda tu atención podías ser absorbido por ellos.  
Entonces sin previo aviso tomaste sus labios con tal brutalidad y fuerza que la shinigami volvió a temblar, no correspondió y abrió los ojos aun más abiertos de lo que estaba -parecía que se les iban a salir de la órbita-  
Y para sorprenderla una vez más, la soltaste, ella te vio a los ojos con duda.

―Lo siento Kuchiki yo…―dijiste imitando una voz temblorosa.

―Kaien-dono ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!―pregunto a duras penas.

―Es algo que he querido hacer hace tiempo.

Nuevamente se heló, bajo la cabeza y pareció meditar unos segundos, hasta que de un momento al otro salto hacia ti con toda su fuerza en su zampacktou.

― ¡Tú no eres Kaien-dono!―protesto con el seño fruncido pero con los ojos llenos de duda.

Reíste un poco.

―Tus ojos no parecen decir lo mismo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―trastabilló. La volviste a tomar de la cintura y la apretaste con tu cuerpo, plantaste otro par de besos fugaces en su nuca y volvió a suspirar― ¡Basta!

―Ni si quiera tienes, la convicción suficiente de alejarme.

― ¡Tú!

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la besaste. Se resistió y la besaste con más intensidad, y aunque durante un rato después quiso seguir oponiendo resistencia, la shinigami se dejo llevar. Volviste a sentarte en la misma posición que antes.

Volviste a reír, pero para ti mismo. Había sido muy fácil engañarla.

Tomaste sus pechos los masajeaste a tu antojo, y ella gemía suave. Sin sacar su haori bajaste hasta ellos y los lamiste, los mordiste con brutalidad. Ella era suave, nunca habías podido tocar algo tan suave, ni nunca lo volverías hacer así que guardaste en tu memoria la sensación.

―Lo siento Kaien-dono―susurro tartamudeando.

Aguantaste las carcajadas.

―Estúpida. ―pensaste.

La besas otra vez, con más ferocidad y violencia. Quieres arrasar con cada rincón, sacar más suspiros, obtener más recuerdos.

Sus gemidos, como alaridos de terror, te volvían loco. Resonaban en tus oídos, creando estragos en tu organismo.

No pudiste aguantar más, con un movimiento brusco a penas despojaste de la ropa que le quedaba, y corrió la misma suerte tu hakama.

Solo otro movimiento más vasto para unirse completamente, fue tan placentero que por unos segundos no pudiste hacer más que detenerte pero luego, tomaste su cintura y comenzaste a moverla con movimientos lentos.

― Kuchiki Rukia…

Entonces, ella te rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello y comenzó a moverse.

Abajo y arriba, a veces rápido y otras veces lento.

― ¿Kaien-dono?―murmuró conteniendo la respiración.

―Te culpo por matarme―dijiste con una voz gélida.

― Y… yo… ¡Yo!

―No digas nada, aun no termine de hablar―colocaste tus labios en su odio―. ¿Quieres que te perdone no?

Ella suspiraba fuerte, no podía hablar. Solamente asintió haciendo que su aliento rosaba la piel de tu cuello, te excitaba demasiado.

Perfecto, había caído en la trampa.

―Necesito que hagas un favor para eso.  
―Haré lo que usted me pida Kaien-don―su voz sonaba convincente aunque agotada y por cada palabra se daba un espacio.

Apretaste su cintura con más fuerza, clavando tus uñas en la piel. Sonreíste con aires de victoria.

―Tráeme la cabeza de todos los intrusos.

Pero sin previo aviso ella se detuvo en seco y de un minuto a otro salto dejos de ti.

― ¡Tú no eres Kaien-dono! ―espeto con ira y mirándote a los ojos.

Su ojos estaban furiosos, queriéndote fulminar con la mirada.  
Frunciste el seño.

― ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡soy yo Kuchiki! ―comentaste imitando la voz calma.

― ¡Deja de mentir!―desenvaino su espada― _¡Baila! ¡Sode no shirayuki!_ ―avanzo y te lanzo un ataque― ¡Kaien-dono nunca diría ese tipo de cosas!

Esquivaste el ataque, y por fin reíste. Una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar.

― ¡Lástima!―chasqueaste la lengua y la miraste a los ojos―Hubiera sido divertido que te la creyeras todo, la hubiéramos pasado bien… Y ¡¿Quién sabe?! Tal vez te perdonaría la vida.

Volviste a reír.

― ¡Te destruiré!―amenazo lanzándote otro ataque.

Realmente lamentaste la estupidez que habías hecho, Aizen-sama hubiera estad orgulloso del trabajo y quizás como agradecimiento cambiara tu numero por el más alto.  
Habría sido una perfecta mentira si ella no se hubiera cuestionado tu pequeño error.

Ahora tendrías que eliminarla.

-.-.-.-

N/A= Esta vez si me fui de mambo con el tiempo. Mil millones de disculpas… Sumado a que no soy muy responsable que digamos, tuve unos inconvenientes personales y multiplicamos porque soy un tanto depresiva, dio como resultado a muerte súbita de inspiración. Y aunque he subido un par de shots, ya sea de este manga o de otro, no me he sentado a escribir. Así que hace una noche me agarro el sentido de la responsabilidad, la dignidad y la moral (¿?), un poquito de inspiración y salió "esto".  
Se que no está muy bueno, porque no suelo escribir sin o con poca inspiración pero tuve que sacarle provecho a lo poco por ustedes. Pero bueno, así es la vida, espero que les haya gustado porque lo hice con mucho esfuerzo.

So….

Se despide: Riko-chan

"No hay comentarios tontos... Solo tontos que comentan."

"I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you."

"No vale la pena vivir sin un buen motivo por el cual morir"

"...I lust for everything about you"

"Cada día que se llenó con tu sonrisa. Años que valieron la pena pasaron demasiado rápido. Al cabo de una conversación ligera y una cara graciosa, no pudimos decir el adiós..."

"La felicidad no es perfecta, pero la gente se encapricha con que lo es. Por eso nunca alcanza a hacerlo"

"The Rain Drags Black Sun Down_…_But the Rain Dried by White Moon_"_

-Copy & paste mode off-


	4. Schweigen

Summary: Hueco Mundo parecía ser un lugar muy duro y frio para Kuchiki Rukia, hasta que conoció el calor de Las Noches.  
Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, pertenece a Tite Kubo.  
Advertencias: Posibles errores de gramática y puntuación. Un poco de OoC, quizás. Este capítulo se presenta la pareja "KaiRuki" (Kaien y Rukia) Y este capítulo es más un lime.

* * *

**Heiße Nächte**

**Noche 4.**

"_Hoy que mi __corazón se aturde en silencio,__  
__hablando solo cuando es tarde,__  
__y ya no hay nada más que hablar.__  
__Hoy que mi corazón se agita en silencio__  
__por los gritos, revelados, del amor."  
_**-Los Tipitos.**

* * *

**Schweigen**

Y de nuevo nada.

Como ese momento.

_¿Tenias los ojos cerrados? ¿Tus pulmones respiraban? ¿Podrías moverte? ¿Agonizabas o ya estabas muerto?_

La nada infinita que aturdía sus oídos hasta hacerlos desangrar, una bomba atómica sin ruido sin nada, la negruzca oscuridad que envuelve y desorbita.

Un nada, un silencio.

Se adueña de todo, como una ola que atrapa una hoja y la hunde en la profunda oscuridad del mar.  
Una pregunta que se enmudece en la mente y que hace eco mudo en el vacío.

Un recuerdo, la memoria y toda una historia.  
Y se desgasta, se deshace como las alas de una mariposa entre los dedos.  
Un recuerdo que se repite hasta hastiar.  
Venganza (rabia, odio, tristeza y amor, todo se retiene y causa ceguera)

Sangre, mucha sangre, la vida se desvanece.

Pánico, horror, desesperación, negro y ojos.

Nada.

Otra vez te has quedado en silencio, no puedes escuchar nada. Te da pánico y vuelves a desesperar e intentas gritar pero de tu boca no sale nada, tampoco puedes moverte.

_Recuerdas._

Pasa casi tan rápido como sale expulsada una bala de un revolver.

Otra vez nada.  
Otra vez un recuerdo.  
Otra vez nada.

Y así pasan horas, días y quizás años ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo? Temes contarlo.

Al final terminas desgastándote tú, olvidándolo todo. Es como si se llevara todo y dejara un cuerpo que alguna vez tuvo alma. Solo queda el recuerdo del terror y el olor a desesperación, el resto se desecha como si fuera basura.

Desearías que aquellos recuerdos no pasen mas, ya te desististe de la idea de conservarlo ahora solo anhelas que ni si quiera vuelvan. Es la peor tortura que un alma puede recibir.

Y en la monotonía se hace otro día, u otra noche. Da igual, en la oscuridad es lo mismo. Es todo igual, todo tan jodida y perfectamente igual que dan ganas de hundir tu propia katana en el estómago y ya. Pero ni si quiera puedes hacer eso.

Dejas que la oscuridad te hunda en sus brazos para que te ahogue lentamente pero que no te mate.

Por un segundo de lucidez vez por el rabillo del ojo algo.

Una luz.

Y aunque cuesta te levantas, y corres. Corres y corres, hacia un destello que se apaga despacio, ni si quiera sabes si es una ilusión pero corres igual. Como si fuera a salvarte la vida.

Y se apaga.

Todo está oscuro otra vez pero sigues corriendo porque algo te dice que lo hagas, que no dejes de correr. Aunque tus piernas tiemblen, aunque tu estomago se revuelva, aunque no sabes ni quiera a dónde vas, aunque esa pueda ser una trampa mortal. Sigues corriendo por horas, hasta que los pulmones exploten e igual sigues corriendo.

Piensas que debes dejar de correr, que solo fue una trampa, que es solo un veneno que intoxica el alma y cuando estas a punto de caer para hundirte en el vacio de nuevo.

Un par de ojos.

Que te miran, derrumbando esa oscuridad.  
Y piensas _"Oh que par de hermosos ojos" _ podrías pasar el resto de tu vida (o no-vida) en observarlos sin aburrirte, sin temerles, sin hundirte en la nada.  
Solo descubriendo de qué clase de color son, azules o violetas, o quizás ambos. Te inspiran tranquilidad y respiras profundo, sin miedo.  
¿Los conoces?

Si.

No sabes de donde, no sabes cómo, no sabes hace cuanto tiempo pero sabes que los conoces.

―Kuchiki―susurraste casi instintivamente.

Y esos ojos te miraron con atención.

―No debes hacer eso―las palabras simplemente salen de tu boca y los recuerdos comienzan a volver, olvidando la oscuridad―. Así es―. Haces un movimiento con la katana.

Ella te miré y sonríe.

― ¡Gracias Kaien-dono!

Respiras aires de tranquilidad y sonríes como si nunca hubieras sonreído.

La miras atentamente.

― ¿Así está bien?―pregunta parpadeando con esos ojos de mar.

Ríes.

― ¡Mucho mejor!

Pasa un rato y comen, mas tarde vuelven a entrenar.

―Bien Kuchiki ―ella se detiene con lo que estaba haciendo―. Creo que es hora de practiques batalla.

Asiente y tú te preparas.

Ella balancea la katana de madera con decisión pero sin fuerza y precisión. Se hace fácil de esquivarla, ella se frustra y aumenta la velocidad, es cierto se hace un poco más difícil esquivar las estocadas pero aun así no es lo suficiente como para golpearte.

―Admito que has mejorado. Pero…―con un movimiento rápido de katana ella cayó al suelo― Aún te falta mucho. ―chasqueaste la lengua y te carcajeaste.

Ella lanzo una mirada furibunda y se levanto.

Y siguió atacando, sin descansar, una y otra vez. Pero en cada oportunidad que tenia de golpearte, terminaba siendo golpeada o cayendo.

Te encanta la cara que pone cada vez que se cabrea. Sus ojos brillan mas como amenazándote y eso te parece algo tan misterioso.

Sientes un golpe paralizador en una pierna y caes como un cuerpo sin vida.

Desde el piso miras atónito a todos lados, buscando a tu agresora, la cual se carcajea victoriosa y mofándote de tu estupidez.

―Muy gracioso Kuchiki―mofas un tanto irritado. La tomas del pie y ella cae sobre ti―. Ahora estamos a mano―. Y te ríes de su expresión.

― ¡Eso no es justo Kaien-dono!―se queja ella, con las cejas fruncidas y apuntándote con el dedo.

Sin embargo sigues riéndote sin parar.

Ella te golpea y comienza una batalla de golpes, y cuerpos que ruedan y ruedan hasta chocar contra la pared.  
La miras directamente a los ojos mientras te ríes y ves sus ojos agrandarse, y sus mejillas teñirse de un rojo. Te parece indebidamente lindo.

Esta debajo de ti, acorralada y a tu merced. Y te mira a los ojos, abochornada, pero no puedes dejar de mirarla y acercarte a ella. Hasta que estás a escasos centímetros de sus labios, la imagen de Miyako surca tu mente, y borras todo atisbo de lo que ibas a hacer. Entierras tu nariz en su cuello, luego de juntar fuerza te levantas.

― ¡Sigamos Kuchiki!― ordenas, y ella te mira atónita pero se levanta y prosigue.

El aire se torna tenso, y hay silencio, solo el ruido de las estocadas y uno que otro golpe.

Te concentras en la tarea de entrenar que principalmente para eso están ahí. No para _ese_ tipo de cosas. Tú tienes a Miyako, a quien amas profundamente. ¿no?

Estocadas, golpes, retrocedes, ella avanza, ataca, bloqueas, tu avanzas y bloqueas esta vez, ella con mucha dificultad lo bloquea, atacas de vuelta y a ella se le cae la katana.

― L-lo siento―tartamudea.

―No importa… Aunque tu enemigo no te perdonara.

― Lo sé…―sus ojos parecen entristecer.

Siguen practicando, pero tú piensas en esos ojos, ahora se ven algo pagados y ya no brillan con esa intensidad que tanto te gusta.

Y sí te gustan, aunque intentes negarlo, te encantan.

Esos ojos son tu perdición e irónicamente tú guía. Es tan fácil perderse en ellos, con ese color místico y único.

Una estocada se dirige a tu costilla y a último momento logras detenerla, sonríes orgulloso, atacas con tu katana dirigiéndola también a una costilla. Pero entonces la mujer se agacha y le da una patada giratoria a tus gemelos.

Y por la ley de la física, caes, pero te aferras de lo primero que encuentras. Para tu mala suerte eso primero que encuentras no solo no logra sostenerte, si no que es ella.  
Caen, otra vez, uno arriba del otro, solo que ahora ella está arriba… Y esta encima de… Se te hace difícil respirar, la muchacha se reincorpora sobándose la muñeca aun aturdida por el golpe parece que no se dio cuenta.

― He… Kuchiki― _"oh Kuchiki estas sentada arriba de mi miembro podrías por favor apartarte o te violare" _no suena muy amable y caballeroso.― Tu-tu-tu― titubea como un idiota, ella lo mira con sus ojos llenos de inocencia sin percatarse en lo más mínimo.

Parpadea un par de veces_._

― Kaien-dono ¿Está bien? Le veo un poco rojo―dice ella preocupada.

Y a la mierda toda conciencia buena, Miyako y advertencia.

Te reincorporaste hasta impactar tus labios con los de Kuchiki y viste como sus ojos se agrandaban. Tomaste sus mejillas y profundizaste un poco más, entonces ella suspiro y cerró lentamente los ojos.

Esa fue tu perdición.

El silencio incomodo fue reemplazado por un silencio de tímidos quejidos.

Tus labios recorren todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, junto con tus manos. Su mejilla izquierda, el cuello, el esternón, los pechos, el ombligo.

No son dueños de sus cuerpos, no dirigen sus actos. No al menos de cada uno, porque ya no son dos individualmente, son uno.

Entre gimoteo y ronroneo, el vaivén se hace más rápido y la habitación más caliente.

Sientes una profunda tranquilidad. Tanto que se te ha olvidado todo.

Ahora que lo recuerdas. ¿Por qué era que estabas tan desesperado?

La oscuridad.

Y entonces todo se apaga, el silencio deja de ser tan cómodo. El silencio y la oscuridad se convierten en nada.

Desesperas.

¿Qué ha pasado?

No podría debía ser una pesadilla.

La oscuridad comienza a hundirte, pero…

_― ¡Kaien-dono! ¡Kaien-dono! ―_una voz familiar resuena en el vacío.

Y todo se ilumina de nuevo, pero ya no es el mismo escenario.  
Eres una especie de pulpo y el shikai de tu zampacktou esta activado, y se dirige al estomago de la muchacha dueña de aquellos ojos.

― _¡Kuchiki! ―_intentas gritar pero no puedes, la voz se queda atragantada. Apenas logras correr un par de centímetros la zampacktou pero ves como desesperadamente la apreciada mujer es atravesada por el filo de la espada.― ¡Kuchiki! ―gritas esta vez.

― ¡¿Oh volviste a recuperar el mando?! ―una nueva voz gruesa te hablo.

― ¡¿Eh?!

― Ya no importa, no puedes hacer nada la chica está muerta―otra voz chillona se carcajea.

― Te equivocas―sonríes débilmente mirando a la muchacha.

― ¡Es imposible!―sentencio la voz chillona

― ¡Joder corre! ¡Moriremos! ―espeto la voz gruesa desesperada.

―No me importa mientras los arrastre a ustedes y ella esté viva.

Sentiste que algo intentaba mover su cuerpo pero fue en vano, ya que ahora tú eres dueño de su cuerpo.

― ¡Tercer baile! ―espetó la shinigami débilmente― ¡Shirafune!

Viste como todo se desmoronaba y finalmente todo se hacía silencio.

―Gracias Kuchiki―pensaste. ―Gracias por devolverme al silencio que tanto nos gustaba.

* * *

N/A= Aquí estoy de nuevo, con este exhaustivo trabajo de una horas, a base de té de frutilla, dos CD de Sum 41, uno de Papa Roach y medio de My Chemical Romance. Todo esto en un dia. Es casi un record para mi ya que siempre suelo tardar mas, pero bueno me puse las pilas y dije ¡tengo que sacar provecho a la inspiración!... ¿Qué les parece?

Bueno nos vemos la próxima me iré a dormir n.n


End file.
